


Booty and the Beast

by Kathie, WTFStarbucks2016



Series: Миди R-NC-17 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Bottom Sebastian Stan, Daddy Kink, Felching, M/M, Rimming, Sebastian Has a Nice Butt, butt play, cream-pie, fandom evanstan 2016
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie/pseuds/Kathie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFStarbucks2016/pseuds/WTFStarbucks2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это ведь так возбуждающе — пойти на интервью с цепочкой анальных шариков в заднице, да? И Крис, и Себастьян — они любят такие маленькие эксперименты. Но интервью затянулось. Эксперимент — тоже.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty and the Beast

**Author's Note:**

> butt play, анальные шарики, cream-pie, римминг, фельчинг, фингеринг; упоминание фистинга и игр с дыханием; элементы ролевой игры. Песни, которые упоминает Крис: [один](https://youtu.be/wGlBwW7f5HA); [два](https://youtu.be/wO89_H7GqaQ) (осторожно, треш-контент!)

Крис делает глоток кофе, скашивая глаза на сидящего в соседнем кресле Себастьяна. Он то и дело бросает на него короткие взгляды, не больше секунды, дольше — нельзя, слишком заметно, но и оторваться нелегко. Себастьян ёрзает. То раздвигает широко ноги, чуть сползая по креслу вниз, то подбирается весь, сдвигает ноги обратно, сжимает плотно. Нервно сцепляет пальцы в замок или опускает раскрытые ладони себе на бёдра, поглаживая. Тяжело вздыхает. Облизывается. Ловит взгляд Криса и усмехается какой-то шутке, а по глазам видно, как же ему хочется. 

Это должно было быть забавным развлечением, маленькой пикантной деталью. Это ведь так возбуждающе — пойти на интервью с цепочкой анальных шариков в заднице, да? Тем более всё по-честному, они бросили монетку. И Крис, и Себастьян — они любят такие маленькие эксперименты.

Но интервью затянулось. Эксперимент — тоже. Крис представляет, как тяжело Себастьяну дожидаться конца, как ему трудно найти удобное положение, как сложно сдержать возбуждение, когда шарики со смещённым центром тяжести давят на чувствительные точки... Крису тоже тяжело. У него в заднице, конечно, сейчас ничего лишнего, но он-то знает, как оно бывает. Крис не позволяет себе думать о том, как у Себастьяна сейчас влажно внутри, как горячо и туго. О том, как между его ягодиц зажат силиконовый тонкий шнурок с кольцом на конце, и как он, Крис, зажмёт его зубами и потянет на себя. Крис честно старается, но нихрена не выходит. 

Когда интервью наконец подходит к концу, Крису хочется заорать с ликованием, закинуть Себастьяна себе на плечо и унестись в отель. Конечно, так делать нельзя. Он благодарит интервьюеров, узнаёт у координатора о том, что Джо с Маки уже закончили и уехали в отель, а ещё — что машина готова отвезти их с Себастьяном. Стэн маячит рядом, у него испарина под волосами на лбу и над верхней губой. Крису даже немного стыдно, он незаметно касается ладонью его спины, между лопаток, гладит, пытаясь успокоить. Себастьян ощутимо вздрагивает, но улыбается ему, выдыхая.

К чести Себастьяна, он даже походкой не выдаёт весь свой дискомфорт — разве что шаги делает меньше, аккуратнее. Крис идёт чуть позади, любуясь чужой задницей. Сочной, круглой, чуть колышущейся под тонкой тканью джинсов при шаге. Он сцепляет руки в замок, чтобы перебороть желание положить на ягодицы ладони прямо сейчас и сжать. Потом, осталось совсем немного, успокаивает себя Крис, вдыхает прохладный вечерний воздух, когда они выходят из студии. Особо не помогает, внизу живота всё равно всё налито тяжестью и жаром.

Хорошо, что в машине их от водителя отделяет непрозрачная тёмная перегородка. Себастьян морщится, вздыхает, когда садится на заднее сидение, неловко сдвигает ноги. Крис тянется к нему сам, обнимает, и Себастьян тут же опускает тяжёлую голову ему на плечо. Лоб у него горячий.

— Курить хочу, — тяжело говорит он Крису. — И придушить тебя.

— Ты сам это предложил.

— Я не думал, что будет так долго.

— Десять минут — и мы в отеле, — Крис целует его в висок, поглаживая по плечу. — И я вытащу это из тебя... Ртом.

— Блять, — Себастьян низко стонет, ударяя ладонью по бедру Криса. — Ненавижу тебя, Эванс. 

— Я тебя тоже очень люблю, Стэн, — Крис, фыркнув, приподнимает его лицо за подбородок, гладит большим пальцем по краю челюсти, ведёт к обиженно надутой нижней губе. Его небольно кусают за палец, и Крис смеётся, целует Себастьяна. Сложно удержаться, не перейти от поцелуев к большему прямо сейчас, особенно когда ему едва слышно стонут в рот, а горячая широкая ладонь накрывает вздыбленную ширинку и сжимает, но машина слишком резко тормозит на светофоре. Крис, поймав Себастьяна, прижимает его к себе и смотрит рассеянно в своё отражение на оконном стекле. 

В отеле сил на конспирацию почти не остаётся. Крису плевать на всё, они поднимаются на этаж — и он буквально за руку тащит Себастьяна к своему номеру. Себастьян отбирает у него ключ-карту, открывает дверь и хватает за воротник, притягивает к себе; они вваливаются в номер, врезаясь в стену, и Себастьян, откровенно застонав в поцелуй, трётся пахом о его бедро. 

Теперь можно не сдерживаться. Крис и не собирается. Куртка Себастьяна летит на пол, футболка задирается до шеи, и Крис гладит разгорячённую кожу ладонями, чувствуя, как под его руками Себастьян напрягает живот, вздрагивает, подаётся навстречу прикосновениям. У него совершенно сумасшедший взгляд, алое от румянца лицо и потемневшие губы. Крис толкается языком между них, больше лижется, чем целует. Подставляется чужим рукам сам: одна ладонь Себастьяна сжимает волосы на затылке, оттягивая, другая — под свитером, любовно оглаживая татуировку под рёбрами. Кое-как Крис выскальзывает из ботинок, спотыкается, тянет Себастьяна к себе, фактически тащит в сторону ванной. По пути Себастьян успевает избавить их от кофт, выдёргивает ремень из пояса своих джинсов.

Как они умудряются не снести дверь в ванную комнату — та ещё загадка. Себастьян, запутавшись в джинсах, чуть не падает, Крису приходится подхватить его и доставить до раковины, за которую Стэн цепляется побелевшими пальцами.

— Пиздец, — в унисон констатируют они, и пока Крис потрошит несессер на предмет запасного флакончика смазки (предыдущий закончился у них прошлой ночью), Себастьян засовывает голову под ледяную воду и громко фырчит. Со стороны это выглядит немного смешно: головой в раковине, с джинсами, намотанными вокруг лодыжек. Крис морщится от неожиданности, когда Себастьян встряхивает волосами и окатывает его брызгами, отодвигает его от раковины и умывается, совсем немного остужая пыл. Просто чтобы были силы дойти до кровати, а не свалиться где-нибудь посередине пути и не трахнуться прямо на ковре. 

Эффект кратковременный. Но его достаточно, чтобы схватить Себастьяна в кольцо рук, прижимаясь губами к шее, и дотащиться до спальни. Джинсы Себастьяна они теряют в процессе, как и брюки Криса, а ещё носки. Последний бастион — боксеры Стэна, и они улетают в неизвестном направлении. 

Кто бы сомневался, что у Себастьяна стоит крепко, но вид ярко покрасневшей, гладкой от смазки головки буквально подкашивает Крису ноги. Он опускается на пол у кровати, между раздвинутых ног Себастьяна, целует внутреннюю сторону бедра, чувствуя терпкий запах чужого возбуждения. Себастьян стонет опять, подталкивает голову Криса ладонью.

— Хочешь кончить сейчас?

— Хочу, — трясётся Себастьян, за волосы направляя голову Криса к своему члену, и он нарочно трётся о нежную кожу бородой. Это заставляет Стэна вскинуться на постели, и ему даже совсем необязательно просить Криса, тот и сам хочет, чтобы Себастьян хоть немного попустился, расслабился.

Между его ягодиц ещё влажно и липко от смазки, но Крис всё равно облизывает пальцы, толкается в чуть расслабленную дырку, ощущая, как вокруг костяшек смыкаются мышцы, а кончики пальцев касаются тёплого силиконового бока шарика. Этого достаточно, чтобы где-то наверху всхлипнул Себастьян, задрожав, но это лишь начало. Ночь будет долгой, и Крис, несмотря на то, что устал за день, не собирается сегодня ложиться рано.

Крис втягивает в рот поджавшуюся мошонку Себастьяна, толкаясь пальцами чуть глубже, а когда переходит поцелуями на ствол члена — то тянет немного за шнурок, позволяя первому шарику почти выскользнуть наружу, гладит натянутую вокруг кожу. Достигнув головки, Крис одновременно и обхватывает её губами, и заталкивает шарик обратно. Себастьяну совсем немного нужно, он позволяет щекотать головку кончиком языка, и когда Крис всасывает её глубже, чуть касаясь краем зубов уздечки, кончает, сжимаясь на пальцах, выплёскивается ему в рот.

Крис не успевает даже толком сглотнуть, когда его тянут наверх. Себастьян вылизывает его изнутри, повиснув в объятии на плечах, и дрожит, будто от озноба. Крис гладит его по поджатому животу, а сам едва держится, чтобы не упасть сверху, придавив к кровати.

— Курить хочу, — вздыхает Себастьян несколькими секундами позднее, и Крис скатывается с него набок. — Дай мне сигареты и пять минут, а потом можешь делать, что хочешь.

— Да хоть десять, я не тороплюсь, — Крис делает над собой усилие и сползает с кровати, добираясь до сигарет и пепельницы. Он подкуривает и делает первую затяжку, а затем вручает сигарету Себастьяну, который даже не в состоянии подняться, так и лежит пластом.

— Ты не торопишься, да, а вот яйца у тебя звенят, аж отсюда слышу, — Себастьян лениво обхватывает губами фильтр, затягиваясь, и отсутствующим взглядом рассматривает потолок. Крис, подперев голову рукой, любуется им: как вздымается грудь всё спокойнее, как Себастьян расслабленно улыбается, медленно моргая. Сигарета ходит по рукам, они затягиваются попеременно. Крис следит, чтобы Себастьян не ронял пепел на себя и кровать. Кажется, Себастьян будто бы медитирует: его веки медленно опускаются и поднимаются, ресницы трепещут, он спокоен, а отставленная рука с сигаретой плавно двигается к губам и обратно, сжимая фильтр так легко, что можно немного поволноваться, что сейчас окурок упадёт вниз, оставляя жгучий след на коже.

Себастьян позволяет Крису гладить его по груди и животу, по бёдрам, приглаживать влажные всколоченные волосы — невесомо, ласково, старательно обходя пах. Проходит совсем немного времени, и Себастьян опять начинает отзываться на прикосновения, ёрзает по постели, разводя ноги. Отобрав у него сигареты с пепельницей, Крис наклоняется, целует ямку между ключиц, ведёт языком и поцелуями по покрытой редкими волосками груди, подбирается пальцами к паху, касается густых тёмных волос на лобке. Себастьян разрешает, направляет свой рукой к члену, но Криса не надо заставлять накрыть пах ладонью, сжимая пока ещё мягкую плоть. Он доходит до соска, втягивая его между губ, и под пальцами пульсирует коротко, отзываясь на ласку. 

Себастьян же протестующе мычит, тянет Криса за плечо, вслепую утыкаясь губами в подбородок. Крис целует его так же, как ласкает член: неспешно, мягко, растягивая момент. С каждым движением руки Себастьян напрягается сильнее, мелко вздрагивает бёдрами, возится на постели. Крис может только представлять, как ему сейчас хочется, чтобы игрушку в его заднице заменили на член.

Ещё немного, и Себастьян кивает, поглаживая Криса по плечу — можно. Сам переворачивается на живот, встаёт на колени, выставляясь. Крис сгребает все подушки в кучу, подкладывая ему под живот и грудь, и усаживается сзади, плотоядно облизываясь.

Дорвался. Дождался. Теперь можно. Крис накрывает ладонями круглые, тяжёлые ягодицы, ласкает их взглядом, а потом впивается пальцами в мягкую упругость, сжимает до белых следов. С тихим стоном Себастьян прогибается в пояснице, подставляется, чуть шире разводя ноги. Приглашает. Крис разводит половинки в стороны, разглядывая проэпилированную до гладкости ложбинку. Себастьян будто чувствует его взгляд, сжимает влажную и покрасневшую дырку. 

Крис заносит ладонь совсем немного и без оттяжки ударяет по левой ягодице. Во рту скапливается слюна, когда он видит, как вздрагивает задница Себастьяна, как по мягкому прокатывается лёгкая волна. Он ударяет ещё раз с другой стороны, а потом и двумя руками сразу, с жадностью наблюдая, как колышутся ягодицы Себастьяна, как тот подыгрывает, покачивая бёдрами из стороны в сторону.

— _Show me the booty_ , — с хриплым смешком напевает Крис, шлёпая Себастьяна ещё раз. — _Give me the booty_.

— Блять, заткнись, — Себастьян начинает трястись, но уже от дикого смеха. — Ты не будешь петь эту песню в постели.

— _Turn around, stick it out, show the world you got it_ , — не унимается Крис, смещая ладони на бёдра. Себастьян страдальчески стонет:

— Твою мать, ты решил все песни про мою задницу вспомнить? Очень вовремя. 

— Ну что? Мне нравится твоя _Пухлая Клёцка_ , Себби, — Крис просовывает руку между его ног, поглаживая выбритую мошонку, надавливая на промежность. Себастьян стонет глухо, в подушку.

— Завидуй молча, _Капитан Маленькая Задница_ , — недовольно бурчит он, подаваясь навстречу рукам Криса. — А ещё лучше делом займись. 

Крис глотает замечание про кое-чью нетерпеливость. В конце концов, если бы ему пришлось несколько часов проходить с шариками в заднице, он тоже был бы не в силах долго терпеть. Опять сжав ягодицы в руках, Крис опускается вниз, целует ямку под копчиком, ведёт языком ниже. Чем ближе к влажному отверстию, тем сильнее дрожит Себастьян, покачивает задницей. Крис касается языком дырки, толкается легко внутрь, и Себастьян издаёт странный, протяжный кошачий стон, подставляясь. 

На языке ощущается сладость смазки, вкус тропических фруктов — Себастьяну нравится каждый раз пробовать разные, новые, а эта, если верить производителю, съедобная. По крайней мере Крис с Себастьяном, вылизывая друг друга до умопомрачения, ещё не отравились. Крис хватается зубами за силиконовый шнурок, исполняя обещание, тянет на себя, но опять не даёт шарику выскользнуть наружу полностью, разглядывая растянутую вокруг него дырку. Всего несколько секунд, а потом Себастьян напрягается, выталкивая шарик из себя с новым стоном. 

В цепочке четыре шарика. Крис тянет за шнурок пальцами, вытаскивая второй, а затем и третий, а Себастьян каждый раз ёрзает и ведёт задницей, как большой и недовольный кот. Того гляди, сорвётся и оцарапает. Из приоткрытой дырки вытекает смазка, скользит по мягкой и нежной коже промежности, стекая к мошонке. Себастьян приподнимается на руках, оборачивая голову к Крису, ловит его взгляд своим — тёмным и помутневшим, и тут же роняет голову вниз, шумно и мелодично вздыхая. 

Крис гладит его между лопаток с нежностью, отвлекая, и заталкивает вытащенные шарики обратно, чтобы через секунду резко потянуть шнурок из себя. Себастьян всхлипывает и шепчет что-то неразборчивое, опускается бёдрами ниже, двигает ими, притираясь к охапке подушек. Между ног у него раскрыто, он сжимается и пульсирует.

Опять оборачивается, стонет:  
— Кри-и-и-ис, — и закусывает губу, умоляюще сдвигая брови к переносице. Добавив смазки, Крис толкается внутрь сразу тремя пальцами, проворачивает кисть, надавливая на налившуюся кровью точку простаты. Себастьян пытается то ли уйти от прикосновения, то ли насадиться ещё сильнее, ёрзает, запрокинув голову назад, стонет, подбадривая. Три пальца — это всё равно меньше, чем член Криса, и Себастьяну явно мало. Но Крис хорошо знает его тело, как и знает, что если хочешь довести Себастьяна до хрипоты — сначала раздразни его по максимуму. 

— Мало, да? Хочешь ещё? — охаживает он Себастьяна шлепком по бедру, и тот кивает, подкидывая задницу вверх:

— Да. Крис. Пожалуйста. 

Крис целует его во влажное плечо, носом ведёт к затылку, зарываясь во влажные, остро пахнущие волосы: запахи шампуня и одеколона мешаются с запахом самого Себастьяна в яркую, знакомую и любимую смесь. Он медленно трахает его в горячий подставленный зад, трёт припухшее кольцо мышц, массирует под мошонкой. А потом аккуратно пробует добавить четвёртый палец, раскрывая его ещё сильнее, и на это Себастьян отвечает ему гортанным стоном. Крису нравится, и Себастьян принимает его почти до костяшек.

— Хочешь всю? — шёпотом спрашивает Крис, целуя его в висок, и Себастьян под ним шумно вздыхает, вздрагивая плечами.

— Хочу тебя. Пожалуйста. А это... Когда приедем домой, да?

— _Ох, Себби_ , — Крис мажет губами по его щеке и находит губы, коротко целуя, а большим пальцем трёт по краю. — _Хороший мальчик_. 

— Крис! — Себастьян фыркает, но тут же подхватывает, вливаясь в игру. Приподнимается опять, глядя на Криса искоса, надувает губы и мурлычет: — Пожалуйста, _папочка_. Я хочу тебя внутри. 

По телу Криса проходит волна довольной дрожи. Он убирает руку, но лишь для того, чтобы выдавить на пальцы ещё смазки, а затем протолкнуть её внутрь растраханного отверстия. Себастьян наблюдает за ним неотрывно, что-то напевает себе под нос, двигает бёдрами, будто пританцовывает. 

Крис не сразу понимает, что к чему, а когда до него доходит, то начинает ржать.

— Нет, ты серьёзно?

— Что? — Себастьян тоже начинает смеяться. — Тебе же нравится песня! И у меня неплохо получается, да?

— Куда лучше, чем у девочек из клипа, — Крис не может не согласиться. Он смазывает свой член и наконец-то приставляет головку к анусу Себастьяна. Теперь уже не до шуток. Сдерживаться тоже уже не имеет смысла. Крис входит до упора одним резким толчком, и Себастьян под ним опять издаёт свои кошачьи стоны, всхлипывая. 

Это стоило всех часов ожиданий. Внутри Себастьян такой мокрый и жаркий, мягкие стенки сжимаются вокруг члена Криса, плотно обхватывают. Это приятно почти до боли, Крис только сейчас понимает, насколько же сильно он был возбуждён. Двинув бёдрами обратно, выскользнув из Себастьяна, Крис сжимает свои яйца в ладони, чуть оттягивая, и загоняет обратно. Резкие, глубокие толчки — лучший способ выбивать из Себастьяна громкие короткие стоны. При каждом движении Крис бьётся бёдрами о его задницу, опять заставляя ягодицы вздрагивать, прокатываться мягкой волной. Вид с его положения открывается потрясающий: красивый округлый зад, узкая талия и напряжённые под золотистой кожей мышцы спины и плеч. Крис сглатывает слюну, вбиваясь в Себастьяна быстрее, раздвигает его ягодицы в стороны, наблюдая, как в покрасневшем кольце исчезает его член. 

Он тянет Себастьяна за плечи к себе, заставляя подняться, и крепко перехватывает руками через живот, обнимая. Теперь толчки медленнее, но глубже, Себастьян раскрытым ртом ловит воздух, тихонько постанывая, а Крис наконец-то может коснуться пальцами его твёрдых сосков и сжать, лаская. Себастьян обнимает его за шею, перебирая пальцами взмокшие волосы, а на очередном мощном толчке стонет громче — Крис тут же прижимается к его рту губами, толкается языком и лижет изнутри. 

Крис не может удерживаться на грани слишком долго. Он подминает Себастьяна под себя, прижимая к постели, забирается сверху и срывается на быстрый, сильный темп, трахая его с хлюпающими, пошлыми звуками. Себастьян под ним стонет непрерывно, на одной ноте, а на его шее под ладонью Криса пульсирует жилка. Крис давит несильно, так, чтобы не оставлять следов, но этого достаточно, чтобы дыхание Себастьяна утяжелилось. Ещё немного, и Крис кончает глубоко в него, до последнего толкаясь, а потом пропускает свободную руку ему под бёдра, обхватывая член, и доводит до разрядки — так, как Себастьяну нравится, лаская и сжимая одну только головку.

Они не двигаются, наверное, целую вечность. У Криса пульсирует всё тело от макушки до пальцев ног, и особенно сильно колотится внизу живота, будто сердце и правда туда переместилось. Себастьян под ним дрожит не меньше, шумно вздыхает, пытаясь нормализовать дыхание, и держит руку Криса своей. Нужно встать или хотя бы откатиться, но у Криса на это нет сил. Ему просто хочется обнять Себастьяна и пролежать так до скончания века или хотя бы до завтрашнего утра.

Вместо этого Крис целует его под челюстью, туда, где ещё недавно прижимался его большой палец, потом — в скулу, ведёт губами по щеке, задевает нос и целует край брови возле глаза. Себастьян расплывается в улыбке, урчит, и, чёрт возьми, опять ёрзает, двигает задницей, сжимаясь на Крисе. 

Провоцирует на продолжение. А Крис — он знает, что ему тоже достаточно десяти минут, чтобы завестись снова. 

— Перекур и новый раунд? Уверен? — он приподнимается, медленно выскальзывая из Себастьяна, и тот сразу сжимается, закрываясь, поворачивается на спину и хмуро спихивает несколько подушек из-под себя на пол.

— Всё в сперме... — бурчит он, откидывая голову на сцепленные руки, и опять улыбается. — Ага. У нас ещё целая ночь впереди. Дашь сигареты, _папочка_?

Крис, закурив, устраивается у Себастьяна на бедре. Одной рукой Стэн перебирает его волосы. Крису спокойно и тепло, он расслабляется и курит на автомате, словно в трансе каком-то. Мог бы и вырубиться, но Себастьян вовремя тормошит его за плечо, забирая из пальцев окурок. 

— Ещё чуть-чуть — и завтра ты бы щеголял ожогом на носу.

— Но ты бы любил меня и таким? 

— Куда бы я делся?

— Очень мило, — Крис фыркает, поднимаясь, и трёт лицо ладонями. Себастьян тут же прижимается к нему сзади, обнимает, ластится, притираясь щекой к плечу, целует за ушами и в шею. Возбуждение возвращается неторопливо, но куда сильнее Крис чувствует тепло и уют, чувствует, что можно передохнуть и набраться сил. Рядом с Себастьяном всегда так. Крис будто бы подпитывается чужой энергией, но и сам отдаёт не меньше.

Себастьян заставляет его лечь, а сам плавно опускается между ног, целуя низ живота, мягко сжимает рукой член. Движения у него всё ещё какие-то неуверенные, смазанные, и на коленях он долго стоять не может, укладываясь на постель животом, раздвигая Крису ноги пошире. Сосёт он так же, как целует и гладит, медленно, просто скользит губами по члену, плотно прижимаясь к твердеющему стволу. Крис начинает шумно дышать, чувствуя, как становится жарче.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло просит он, и Себастьян, кивнув, отстраняется, залезает к нему на бёдра. Устраивается так, что член лежит у него между ягодиц, и начинает двигаться, притираясь. Крис вздыхает. — Хочешь так?

— Нет, — Себастьян, наклонившись, обхватывает его лицо ладонями, льнёт поцелуем к губам, а после перекатывается на спину, утягивая Криса на себя. — Вот так. Хочу тебя видеть.

Он очень влажный внутри. Прямо-таки хлюпает, когда Крис направляет член в дырку и медленно входит до упора. Длинные ноги Себастьяна обхватывают его бёдра, он сжимается на члене, но не подгоняет. Сейчас и Крису торопиться не хочется, да и некуда. Он теряется во времени и ощущениях, опускаясь телом на Себастьяна, плавно двигаясь в нём. Хочется зацеловать его шею, но следы оставлять нельзя, и Крис смещается на плечи, отрываясь вовсю, а потом опять обращает внимание на губы Себастьяна. Красные, припухшие. Завтра вокруг них будет раздражение от бороды Криса. Но это завтра. Сейчас же Крис просто целует его, мокро и глубоко. 

Ему хорошо и жарко. Он растворяется в этих ощущениях, теряя чувство времени. Голова идёт кругом от тесного, влажного, тихо стонущего Себастьяна, от его живого запаха, от чувства влажной кожи под руками. Выныривает Крис только тогда, когда кончает, опять внутри Себастьяна, заполняя его собой до конца, и переплетает их пальцы на его члене, надрачивая, выдаивая последние капли, заставляя Себастьяна вздрогнуть, как от спазма, и сжаться. Себастьян опять тянет свои мурлычущие стоны, а потом улыбается очень довольно, дёргает Криса за плечо, заставляет улечься себе на грудь и утыкается носом в макушку.

Крис загнанно дышит, пытаясь прийти в себя. Он знает Себастьяна, знает и то, что после вымученной разрядки его лучше не трогать. Дать время, чтобы перестало трясти. Выскользнув из его тела, Крис мягко касается губами лба Себастьяна, зачёсывает ему волосы назад и просто ложится рядом, глядя с ленивым прищуром. Со стороны кажется, будто Себастьян уснул, но это, конечно, не так — просто он закрывает глаза и мерно дышит. Его лицо совершенно расслабленное, рот приоткрыт. Впервые увидев такое, Крис действительно подумал, что Стэн уснул, вымотанный после секса. Он мог бы сейчас оставить Себастьяна в покое, укрыть одеялом и заснуть наконец, но Крис знает, как никто другой, что пройдёт ещё несколько минут, и Себастьян потребует завершения.

Так и случается. Крис успевает смежить веки, когда Себастьян приходит в движение, поворачивается к нему, прижимаясь горячим мокрым ртом к скуле, мажет по носу, настойчиво тычется в губы. Крис моментально сбрасывает с себя остатки сонливости, приоткрывая губы для его языка, накрывает затылок ладонью, пропуская спутанные волосы между пальцами.

— Эй, — сипло тянет Себастьян, отрываясь от поцелуя, и хитрым взглядом смотрит Крису в глаза. От такого взгляда Крису кажется, будто ему вновь шестнадцать и он может завестись от любого мало-мальски возбуждающего зрелища, даже если до этого весь день передёргивал на фото из затасканного, старого номера Плейбоя. 

— Эй? — переспрашивает Крис и ведёт ладонью по его спине, останавливаясь ниже поясницы и поглаживая напряжённую ягодицу. 

— Я очень грязный, _папочка_ , — невинно подмигнув ему, Себастьян вертит бёдрами и трётся о ладонь. Сдержать усмешку не удаётся. Дурацкая, смешливая игра — кто бы знал, что она будет так заводить?

— Очень грязный? — Крис скользит пальцами ниже, между напрягшихся ягодиц, гладит сжатую, липкую от смазки и спермы дырку. Себастьян любит так делать, любит сжиматься и сдерживаться. — И что же _моя сладкая детка_ хочет, чтобы _папочка_ сделал?

Вместо ответа Себастьян приоткрывает рот, вздыхая, и ведёт языком по губам, а Крис пальцами чувствует, как он чуть расслабляется — можно толкнуться пальцами, не встречая сопротивления. Но Себастьян хочет другого, и Крис знает, чего именно.

— Отлично смотришься, знаешь, — со смехом говорит Крис, когда Себастьян переворачивается на живот и опять приподнимает задницу кверху. Вид и правда шикарный. Себастьян это замечание оценивает по-своему, лягнув Криса пяткой в колено.

— Ты мастер комплиментов, Крис, — ёрзает он, не выдерживает, становится на четвереньки, обнимая несколько подушек разом. Крис шлёпает его по бедру:

— Тише, _детка. Папочка_ позаботится о тебе, — он любовно поглаживает мягкую ягодицу, после чего заставляет Себастьяна шире расставить ноги, раздвигает половинки. Бледная кожа ягодиц, а между ними покрасневшая ложбинка, припухший, натруженный вход — такое надо запечатлеть в памяти. — Может, сфотографировать тебя в таком виде, а?

— Только. Попробуй, — рычит Себастьян, вскидываясь, но тут же смирно опускается обратно на подушки, мурлыча: — _Па-а-апочка_. 

— Поставлю на заставку. Будет напоминать о тебе, пока ты не рядом, — продолжает Крис, смеясь, и новый удар пяткой по колену ощущается болезненнее предыдущего. — Ладно, ладно. Посмотрим, что мы можем сделать с моей _грязной сладкой деткой_. Расслабься, _Себби_.

Крис опускается позади него, поглаживая блестящую кожу в ложбинке между ягодиц. Себастьян правда расслабляется, не зажимается больше. Из приоткрытой дырки медленно, тяжело вытекает несколько мутно-белых капель, но Крис им не даёт упасть вниз, ловит языком, вылизывая нежную кожу промежности и мягкие яйца. Себастьян издаёт до невозможного сладкий всхлип. Затраханный, уставший — но откуда-то силы берутся. Крис не отпускает его ягодицы, мнёт, оттягивая в стороны, а губами касается мягких, влажных краёв. Это как откровенный поцелуй, очень странный и по-своему волнительный; Крис толкается языком в раскрытую мокрую дырку на всю возможную длину, и Себастьян в его руках вздрагивает.

— Ох, Крис, господи, — издаёт сдавленный всхлип Себастьян, и Крис отстраняется немного, вылизывая по краю. На языке одновременно и солоно от спермы, и по-химически сладко от смазки, вкус странный, но у Криса отторжения не вызывает. Ему, кажется, нравится всё, связанное с Себастьяном. Он мелко пульсирует на языке Криса, чуть сжимаясь, и тут же расслабляется, выпуская из себя ещё несколько солоноватых капель. Трахать его языком, вылизывая изнутри, Крису нравится, но он всё же отстраняется, чтобы опять прильнуть губами к его анусу, мокро целуя. Крис лижется, пытается прихватить края губами, посасывает их, трётся бородой о промежность, раздражая мягкую кожу. 

Стоны на грани всхлипов, что издаёт Себастьян, лишь подбадривают. Он такой мягкий, податливый, бери и делай, что хочешь. Крис и берёт его — языком, как можно глубже, вылизывая изнутри, будто задавшись целью собрать всё до последней капли. Кто бы ещё ему так позволил? Кого бы ещё Крис захотел вот так? На это нет ответов. Себастьян, только Себастьян. Только с ним Крис по-настоящему чувствует себя хорошо.

Его язык входит внутрь дырки с влажным, хлюпающим звуком, и с таким же звуком вытекают ещё несколько капель из Себастьяна. Крис трёт края кончиком языка, мягко касается губами, чередуя такие касания с быстрым, проникающим темпом. Он вылизывает его очень долго, под челюстью тянет лёгкой болью, когда Крис наконец отрывается и оглядывает блестящую, мокрую, кажется, ещё сильнее покрасневшую дырку, чистую от спермы.

Себастьян выворачивается из его хватки, тянет за плечо настойчиво. Подставляет рот, раскрывая алые, пухлые губы, и эта картина заставляет Криса хмыкнуть. Теперь Себастьян держит ладонь на его шее, без лишнего нажима, но когда Крис наклоняется, целует его, делится вкусом, пальцы смыкаются сильнее, вызывая глубокий вздох носом. Себастьян лижет его рот изнутри, не задерживаясь на языке, скользит по кромке зубов, по уздечке языка, щекочет нёбо, оглаживает щёки. Когда Крису наконец дают отстраниться, то лицо у Себастьяна вокруг рта всё мокрое, а взгляд охреневший и сумасшедший. 

Крис, по правде говоря, охреневает и сходит с ума всегда вместе с Себастьяном.

— В который раз удивляюсь, какой же у тебя длинный язык, — качает головой Себастьян, поглаживая его по щеке, и тянет к себе ближе, сосредоточенно что-то рассматривая. — Стоять. У тебя борода в сперме.

— Надо заставить себя дойти до ванной и умыться, — начинает было Крис, но Себастьян прижимается губами к его подбородку и лижет бороду. Это странно. — Ты чего делаешь?

— Теперь тебе не надо в ванную, — фырчит Себастьян, касаясь его губ лёгким, ленивым поцелуем, но тут же отстраняется и снимает со своего языка волосинку. — Блять, Крис, у тебя борода линяет!

— Ты чудовище, — стонет Крис, срываясь на настойчивый, глубокий поцелуй, но вскоре нехотя его прерывает. — В ванную-то всё равно надо.

Себастьян улыбается, кивая. Встать с постели оказывается той ещё задачкой: ноги у Криса до сих пор словно ватные. Но он всё-таки справляется с тем, чтобы дойти до ванной. Отражение в зеркале у него до неприличия довольное. Умывшись и намочив тёплой водой полотенце, он возвращается, по пути захватив бутылку воды из мини-бара. Себастьян опять лежит на животе, раскинувшись в позе морской звезды, и бурчит что-то неразборчивое, когда Крис касается тёплой влажной тканью внутренней стороны его бёдер.

Но подставляется очень охотно: раздвигает ноги шире, потом переворачивается на спину, чуть поджимая живот, когда Крис стирает чуть подсохшую сперму с кожи и волосков. Себастьян за его действиями следит одним приоткрытым глазом, поглаживая себя по груди, а когда Крис убирает полотенце, лениво скидывая его на пол, опять переворачивается на живот.

— Саднит? — уточняет Крис, проводя ревизию подушек и убирая ещё пару запачканных. 

— Нормально, — отмахивается Себастьян, зевая, и сдавленно хихикает. — Пусто просто без тебя. Пить хочу. Можешь воды принести, пожалуйста? Я сейчас просто не в состоянии двигаться. 

— Держи, — Крис гладит его по бедру, вкладывая в руку прохладную бутылку. — Любой каприз.

— Вот за это тебя и люблю, — Себастьян улыбается во весь рот, предпринимая попытку приподняться и выпить воды. В итоге половина его глотков оседает на простыне и его груди. Крис терпеливо ждёт, пока Себастьян напьётся, после чего забирает бутылку и в два глотка приканчивает оставшуюся воду. 

Вокруг кровати — настоящий бедлам из грязных подушек, одежды и прочего мусора. Крису, откровенно говоря, насрать. Он забирается на постель, подтягивая одеяло выше, и прижимается к Себастьяну со спины. Тот уже сопит — успел задремать, и меньше всего Крису хочется сейчас тревожить его сон. Любимый, сладкий запах волос Себастьяна бьёт в ноздри, когда Крис утыкается носом в ямку между плечом и шеей, тёплая грудь Себастьяна медленно вздымается, а его ладонь на автомате находит руку Криса, сплетаясь пальцами.

Наверное, это одна из самых удачных вещей в жизни Криса: возможность даже после самого долгого и муторного дня засыпать, держа Себастьяна в своих объятиях.


End file.
